


the dream alone is in your hands

by rocketmanstwo



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Golden Globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmanstwo/pseuds/rocketmanstwo
Summary: taron struggles to deal with his nerves before the golden globes as well as missing his boyfriend.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	the dream alone is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> ststhetbe its rocketmans but my dumbass got my account suspended till february so this will have to work

taron sat solemnly in front of his laptop in his hotel room. he was cozy; wrapped in a fuzzy throw from home and a hoodie from richard that was a tad bit oversized on him. yet, taron didn't feel at home.   
his mom and his sisters were just down the hall in their own hotel room and he was going to attend the golden globes alongside them tomorrow. so what was missing? oh right, his fiancé.

he knew he should be getting sleep in preparation for the awards ceremony tomorrow, but he had taken one look at the shimmering ring on his finger and then on the only thing on his mind was richard. he wished the older man could be in bed next to him right now. he desperately needed his fiancé to calm his nerves and for his own happiness. 

the bubbly ringing of skype played for a few moments before a pixelated version of his fiancé was on the screen in front of him. despite the bad quality, taron could see a soft and tired smile on richard's face.

"m 'aingeal brèagha" richard spoke softly, "what did you need?" 

taron softly giggled at the pet name before shakily sighing, "i missed your face and i wish you were here with me for tomorrow. i don't know if i can do this." he felt overwhelmed and anxious at the whole ordeal and couldn't help it when the tears threatened to spill.

the smile immediately disappeared from richard's face as he took in taron's features. "i'm sorry, t. fuck— i miss you with every ounce of my being and i wish I could be there with you so badly." richard tugged on his hair in frustration and sighed, "what are you so worried about though, my love? i know you, taron. you will be perfectly fine." 

taron wrapped his arms around himself, "you don't know that though. i want to take some awards, not for myself, more so for elton. i'm so proud of this movie, but i don't want him to be disappointed if i don't get anything."

"sweetheart, sir elton john looks at you like you've hung the moon and stars. he won't make any less if you if you don't bring home an award. he's incredibly proud of you and he loves you with all his heart. an award isn't going to change that." richard stated, sternly.

taron half-smiled just as the tears finally began to slowly drop from his eyes, "i know, i'm just so overwhelmed. i wish you were here, dickie. my family isn't complete without you, neither is this film."

richard's eyes began to get glassy as well and he raised two fingers to his lips before pressing them against the camera for a moment, "i miss you too, love. you're my world. you know i will be rooting for you always." 

just as he finished his sentence, a soft knock came from the door and taron quickly wiped at his eyes before moving out of view of the camera and unlocking the door. in came mari and rosie who immediately greeted taron with a chorus of hellos and hugs to each of his legs. taron giggled before lifting mary up onto his hip and holding rosie's hand and taking them over to where his laptop sat.

"say hi to uncle rich." he said full of happiness as mari turned in his lap to smile and wave at the camera and rosie's face lit up. 

"hi, loves." richard greeted with a grin and a few blown kisses. "please give your brother lots of hugs tonight and i'm sending my love to both of you. i love you, m 'aingeal. you will do great tomorrow." he spoke softly before waving goodbye and hanging up. 

richard sighed and rubbed at his face before looking up and eyeing the suit hanging up in hotel closet. 

"fuck it." he muttered before picking up his phone and making a couple calls.

-

taron woke up to the feeling of two little fingers poking into each side of his cheekbones. he opened his eyes to reveal both mari and rosie's bright eyes looking back at him with mischievous smiles. 

"good morning to you too?" taron let out a laugh before rubbing his eyes and sitting up, "where's mum?" 

"i don't know." rosie shrugged.

"well, why don't you go find her? i need to get ready." he said before planting a kiss to both their heads and getting up to head into the bathroom. he could hear the faint sound of his mother's voice as he swung the bathroom door closed and looked at himself in the mirror. 

once he made sure there was no sharpie writings written across his forehead, he took a quick shower and did the necessity things like brush your teeth and wash your face etc.

after that it was time to actually begin to get ready. a makeup artist and stylist came and soon he was ready to go. he stood in front of his big mirror and took deep breaths to calm himself. 

just when he began to think he couldn't do it, richard shot him a message.

𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙜𝙚

"i love you with all my heart, thu creutair bòidheach. i'm sending you my love and kisses. i miss you more than ever, but know that you will do just fine. you're taron fucking egerton and you will rock this. award or not, you're an absolute dream. everyone is so proud of you. i can't believe i get to call you mine. love, rich." 

and taron left his hotel room with a grin.

-

meanwhile, richard was on his way through the traffic. he managed to hitch a ride with kit and would be able to surprise taron and be there before the globes even started. he thanked the gay gods for all his connections and the strings he was able to pull. well, he also thanked kit with a big hug and thank you.

once they had finally pulled up to the carpet he had given kit another well deserved hug before sneaking his way through the crowd. he spots elton first and before he can sneak by he catches his eye. elton looks wide eyed and about to open his mouth, but richard just lifts his finger to his own mouth to stop him from spoiling the surprise. elton breaks into a smile and points up to an interviewer after richard mouthing 'taron' back to him.

richard thanks him with a thumbs up and a grin before making his way up to where taron is being interviewed. 

he didn't mean to cut the interview short, it's just that quite frankly he couldn't care in the moment. the only thing he could manage to care about was taron. so in that moment he said fuck it to being professional and waltzed up to the back of taron before putting a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

taron jumped as the interviewer gave a big grin. richard didn't think she seemed all that genuine in the first place, she probably was going to use this to get buzz on social media, but richard didn't care. no. not one bit. 

not when taron turned around with a shocked face which then turned into the biggest dimpled smile that richard had returned. taron met richard in a tight embrace and richard quite literally swept taron off his feet for a few moments. the reunion ended with a soft kiss to the crown of taron's head as the interviewer awed. 

taron smiled up at him before turning back around to face the interviewer. richard followed as he placed his hand back at the small of his back. 

after that taron pulled richard along to greet his family before they went to their seats. richard's legs were immediately hugged by both rosie and mari before they were pried away from him to be given hugs like the rest of the family.

once they had met back up with elton while seating inside the awards hall, elton and david greeted them both with a plethora of cheek kisses, hugs, and smiles. the two men had also greeted lucy and rami with the same treatment. rami took notice of taron's nerves and moved to offer richard to switch seats, which both he and taron appreciated. 

richard scooted his seat closer to taron's giving the younger the opportunity to lay his head against the older's shoulder. the older also rubbed gentle circles into taron's side to comfort him. 

"you okay, rionnag?" richard spoke into taron's hair.   
taron nodded against his shoulder as the show began to start.

halfway through the show, taron had gotten more comfortable as rocketman had already taken home one award and he had a little pep talk from elton. taron's head had drifted away from richard's shoulder but richard's arm remained protectively around him throughout the show. 

they finally had gotten to best actor in a musical or comedy and richard could feel taron's legs begin to shake with anxiety. richard quickly pressed a kiss to taron's knuckles as they announced the nominees for the category. 

"and the golden globe goes to.... taron egerton." 

taron looked completely shocked as applause filled his ears. richard's arms immediately snaked their way around his waist and taron's arm came to rest on his neck as they shared a quick but loving kiss. 

"ay, what did I tell you? nothing to worry about." he whispered into taron's ear as he pulled away to give hugs to everyone else.

both taron and richard had tears in their eyes as taron began his speech and thanked everyone involved.

..."and i would like to think richard madden. the film wouldn't be complete without him and without him i wouldn't have been able to have an amazing and loving relationship. i love you and i'm glad that you love me enough to propose as well." 

people had cheered at that part and taron ended his speech with thanking elton and his mum. but richard couldn't help but smile a little after taron announced their engagement to the world. 

he very much liked to keep his love life private. but he knew he and taron had something special and he didn't mind having the world know he was able to have the golden globe award winning taron egerton as his fiancé. 

and he certainly didn't mind getting to swoop taron up into is arms and kiss him senseless after the award ceremony. 

and he certainly didn't mind getting to wake up to the bright hazel eyes fluttering back at him.

"i love you, angel." richard reached out and kissed taron's knuckles.

"so you've said." taron giggled.


End file.
